The Crystal Heart
by To Love What is Harmful
Summary: A screen play I did for my Creative writting class. Vexen, Demyx, and the rest of Organization XIII go through the Grim Brother Fairy Tales. Format now fixed. Rated M for MANY deaths. VexDem Hints


Aimee Luscomb

Period 2

Screen Play

THE CRYSTAL HEART

The Crystal Heart

Written by Aimee Luscomb and Kaitlin Landon

Characters

**Xemnas**: His role is that of the original fairy tale 'The Crystal Heart'. He is around 32-34 years old. He has shoulder length silver hair with odd ends sticking up. Bright golden eyes that seen to be constantly glaring. He wears a black trench coat and black boots. His personality is that of a superior. He gives orders as the main villain in 'The Crystal Heart' and is not one to be messed with. He is working towards a higher goal and will often go into long rants about his dream. Usually made fun of by his subordinates behind his back.

**Xigbar**: His role is that of the original fairy tale 'The Crystal Heart'. He is around 30-40 years old. He has long hair, black with streaks of grey, to about mid back that is tied into a low ponytail. Wears a long black trench coat with black boots. An eye patch over his left eye from accidentally hitting himself in the eye with his guns. His visible eye is a deep purple color. His personality is that of a sarcastic gunslinger with a surfer dude accent. He loves to pull pranks and bring mayhem to others.

**Xaldin**: His role is that of the "big bad wolf" from the 'Three Little Pigs'. He has black hair that's tied up into a high ponytail that seemed to look like dreadlocks were flowing from it. His eyes are very similar in color to his hair. He wears a hooded sweatshirt that has wolf like ears attached to the hood. The hood is normally always placed over his head. He wears beige pants that have a wolf tail attached to the back side as well. Xaldin is around 29. His personality is a very quite person, but easily loses his temper. He also has an odd passion for cooking but will threaten people of their lives if they interrupt his cooking.

**Vexen**:Vexen's role is that of the main character who travels magically through these different Grimm Brother Fairy Tales. He is around 19 and wears a t-shirt that's ice blue with the logo "Kiss my flask". Light blue jeans and a string of random jewelry(necklaces/bracelets). His hair is a pure blonde, two long side bangs and the rest of his hair reaching his shoulder blades. His eyes are also an ice blue. His personality is that of a science geek who loves to perform experiments. He likes to believe in only what can be seen and proved. He demands respect and is often made fun of for that fact.

**Lexaeus**: His role is that of Demyx's bigger brother(Hansel) from the Fairy Tale 'Hansel and Gretel'. He has short brown hair and brown eyes, he is pretty average looking. His personality is the strong and silent type, never speaking unless spoken to and still will only have a few words to say. Though he absolutely adores his younger brother.

**Zexion**:His role is that of the third "pig" in the Fairy Tale 'The Three Little Pigs'. His hair is like a blue silver, covering over his right eye, and his eyes are also similar to his hair color. He wears dressy clothes because he likes to be professional. He is around 16-17 years old. His personality is that of a quite researcher. He is incredibly smart for his young age and is often found being asked for advice. Him being the smartest and most well mannered is probably why he is the only "pig" out of the three to live.

**Saix**: Saix's role is that of the "wolf" from 'Little Red Riding Hood'. He has vibrant blue hair and an 'x' like scar on his nose. His eyes are golden and he is around 26. He wears a hooded sweatshirt that has wolf like ears attached to the hood. The hood is normally always placed over his head. He wears beige pants that have a wolf tail attached to the back side as well. His personality is that of cool and collected, but even the smallest of things will set him off into a berserker mode. He does have his sweet moments though.

**Axel**: Axel's role is that of Little Red in 'Little Red Riding Hood'. He is around 15 and has bright, vibrant red hair that sticks up in random spikes. His green eyes stand out sharply again his hair and the red hood that he always wears. His personality is that of a cocky and confident young male who has a soft spot for his grandmother. He loves to pull pranks and can be often found having some type of fun, both good(teasing friends) or bad(harmful pranks).

**Demyx**: Demyx's role has two parts. Fist he is Gretel from 'Hansel and Gretel' but Demyx also plays a role in the original fairy tale of 'The Crystal Heart'. He is around 17 and likes to wear blues, greens, and soft purples. He especially loves his light blue shirt that has an array of bubbles on it with the saying "Don't poke my bubble!". He has sandy blonde hair that's a combination of a mullet/mohawk. His eyes are an aqua blue. His personality is that of a hyper-active kid with a big heart. He is always kind and giving and likes to have fun. He especially has a strong love for water and anything to do with it(ocean, sea, lake, bathtub, and ECT.). A strong fear of seeing blood.

**Luxord**:His role is that of the first "pig" in 'The Three Little Pigs'. He has short blonde hair and dull blue eyes. A small beard of sorts. His left ear is covered in small silver hoop piercing. He is a gambler and has trouble keeping his money (though he often wins he will just keep betting with the money he makes, he would be rich if he kept the money he made), thus why he is the one to make his house out of straw. His personality is that of a smooth talking _British_ man who often gets _drunk_.

**Marluxia**: His role is that of the prince in 'Sleeping Beauty'. He has pink hair that falls just past his shoulders and he is a master of flower magick. His eyes are a clear blue. Around the age of 24. His 'fruity' appearance is only seconded by his personality, his tendency to overreact whether, for the good or bad, gives him a more feminine personality.

**Larxene**: Her role is that of Sleeping Beauty herself from the fairy tale 'Sleeping Beauty'. She has shoulder length blonde hair that is straight and sticks close to her head as if held there by gel or some other hair product. She also has two antennas like pieces of hair that fling from her forehead and then back. Larxene in incredibly cynical for her size. She loses her control very easily and loves to inflict pain upon others. She's isn't exactly your most graceful sleeping princess to say the least.

**Roxas**: His role is that of the second "pig" from 'The Three Little Pigs'. He has spiky blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He is a stubborn male, who often likes to get his way, though age might have something to do with it, he's only 15. Roxas has an odd obsession/love for sticks, thus why in the fairy tale he is the second pig. (House of Sticks)

Scene 1 - Hansel and Gretel

Fade In: Forest Scene

Vexen is laying crumpled on a forest floor, just waking up to the noises of the forest, wide eyed and confused.

Vexen

What is going on? Where am I?

Vexen stands up to brush himself off.

Vexen

Last thing I remember is getting ready for bed and climbing in with my stuffed penguin at my side. The only logical thing to assume is that I'm dreaming. The only way to end this oddly realistic dream I guess would be to act out all the necessary actions I need to perform. Though, according to psychology I could just will myself awake.

Vexen closes his eyes in an attempt to wake up. Opens one eye to see if he has awoken, sighs, and then closes both eyes even tighter trying to wake himself up but with no success.

Vexen

I guess it's no good and I'll have to go with my first guess.

A sudden noise is heard, a person chattering happily to a second person. Vexen is startled and turns to face the noise.

Vexen

Who's there?

The newcomers are soon startled by Vexen as they soon come face to face.

Demyx

I should ask you the same thing mister! You totally scared me and my brother! Well…me at least that is. I'm Demyx and this is my brother Lexaeus. Now, who are you mister?

Vexen

Eh…I'm Vexen.

Vexen is taken aback by the two, but none the less decides in the moment to go along with everything.

Demyx

Well, it's nice to me you Mr.Vexen! It's a pleasure, though meeting under better circumstances would have been better. You see, me and my brother have gotten lost in these woods here.

Demyx looks up to Lexaeus as if to have his brother agree with him. Lexaeus then nods.

Lexaeus

Yes, this is correct. We are lost.

Vexen looks at the silent man in confusion, baffles by how different the two are.

Vexen

Well….do you mind if I follow you then? I'm rather lost myself to tell the truth.

Lexaeus nods in a way to let them know it is ok with him.

Demyx

Of course you can come with us! Three is always better then two!

Vexen

Thank you so much.

Vexen, Demyx and Lexaeus head on their way through out the forest until they happen upon a house oddly made out of candy.

Demyx

Look guys! It's a house! And oh goody, I don't care how odd this is but it's made of candy! Goodness gracious am I hungry.

Demyx's stomach growls to show his point.\

Lexaeus

Demyx…please be careful, this does not seem safe…plus, you could get cavities.

Demyx

Oh! Don't be a worry-wart! Nothing bad can happen! We can eat to our heart's content and have nothing to worry about!

Demyx runs to the house and sits on the ground, breaking off a part of the house and begins to nibble on it. Lexaeus soon joins Demyx but Vexen is still cautious.

Vexen

I'm not sure this is safe guys; this seems oddly familiar to me.

Vexen ponders to himself

VEXEN (to himself)

This reminds me of that fairy tale my mother used to read to me when I was smaller. She always read so many fairy tales to me…

Suddenly the door to the house opens and an old lady's voice can be heard.

Old Woman

Who is it that I hear? Nibbling at my house?

Vexen dawns a surprised look as he recognizes the story it reminds him of.

Vexen

This is almost exactly like the story Hansel and Gretel.

Demyx

Oh, what a nice lady! I'm so sorry, but we had gotten lost and we were ever so hungry.

Old woman

Oh dearie, that's alright. Why don't you all come in and have a little something to eat instead of snacking on my house.

Demyx

Oh! That's ever so nice of you!

Vexen

Guys, I REALLY don't think this is such a good idea. We should leave and find our own way out of this forest.

Demyx

Oh! Do be such a party crash! She is kind enough to invite us in; we don't want to be rude!

Lexaeus

I will follow Demyx.

Vexen sighs and cautiously follows Lexaeus and Demyx into the candy house.

FAde Out:

Fade In: Inside Candy House Sceen

Old Woman

Here have some pie; it just came out of the oven a short while ago. I'm sure you'll all love it! It's to _die _for.

She cuts a slice for Vexen but he shakes his head and passes it up, both Demyx and Lexaeus take a piece of the pie. Lexaeus eats his piece first while Demyx and Vexen head to the restroom quickly. A sudden piercing scream is heard. Demyx and Vexen rush back to where the others are.

Demyx

Lexaeus! Oh god! W-why?!

Lexaeus

R-run…it's……po-poisioned!

Another loud scream comes from Lexaeus as Vexen and Demyx find the Old Woman above him, stabbing him to death with a kitchen knife. Blood is everywhere and Lexaeus can barely move.

Lexaeus

R-Run…Run! Go now...!

Lexaeus coughs up blood, the old woman not stopping her stabbing. With one final scream Lexaeus stops struggling and dies.

Demyx

LEXAEUS!!! N-no……Lexaeus!

Vexen drags Demyx out of the house while Demyx kicks and screams, the Old Woman following them into the woods.

Vexen

Demyx! We have to escape! Your brother wouldn't want you to end up dead as well, so stop kicking and start running!

Demyx stops his struggling and runs with Vexen as he continues to cry. Finding a hiding spot in a grove they had stumbled upon. Vexen held Demyx close, his cries still ongoing. A sudden flash of light though was seen and the two blacked out.

Fade Out: End Scene

Scene 2- Little Red Riding hood

Fade In: Woods

Vexen and Demyx awake to a new wood like surrounding. Singing can be heard in the background. Vexen and Demyx hide behind a tree thinking it's the Old Woman but watch as a young male skipping along a path singing 'The Muffin Man'.

Axel

So you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man…do you know the muffin man who lives on Dreary Lane?

A sudden blue hair, wolf like man jumps out and startled the young man as well as Demyx and Vexen who are still in hiding.

Saix

Hello Little Red. Where are you going?

Axel

Why, I'm going to my grandmother's house. She is ever so sweet; I'm bringing her cake and wine so we may get drunk together! Got a problem with that?

Saix

No, I have no problem with that. I just wanted to suggest something that might make your grandmother oh so happy. You see, there's a patch of flowers just over yonder, I'm sure she'll just adore them!

Axel

Well…now that you mention it…I guess she would like the flowers……

Axel walked to the patch and began to pick flowers as Saix rushed off towards Axel's grandmother's house. Vexen and Demyx are now having a small conversation to themselves.

Vexen

Not again…what's up with these stories?

Demyx

Stories? These aren't stories; we're clearly standing here and breathing. Duh.

Vexen sighs to himself and keeps his mouth shut about this all being a dream…or at least to him it was (He was still trying his best to convince himself of this).

VEXEN (To himself)

This reminds me of... (Looks at Little Red) ...Little Red Riding Hood!

Little Red (Axel) jumps suddenly at the call of his nickname and Vexen hits himself on the forehead for his stupidity of yelling out his discovery.

Axel

Yo! Who's there?

Demyx

Meow?

Vexen

Hoot hoot?

Axel throws a rock at the noises and Demyx lets out a small yelp after being hit in the head. Both Vexen and Demyx come out of hiding.

Axel

Who are you? What do you want? And...why are you hiding behind a tree?

Vexen

Eh...Well, I'm Vexen and this boy here is Demyx. (Demyx waves his hand) We were kinda lost; do you happen to know where we are? (Ignores the tree question)

Axel

Well dudes, I'm Axel, but a lot of people around here call me Little Red. This though, is the Huntsman's Forest. It's just on the outskirts of town and this path leads me right to my grandmother's house.

Vexen

Do you mind if we follow you? Just until you head back into town and then we'll be on our way.

Axel ponders to himself.

Axel

Well, I guess it can't hurt anything. Come on then, I'm sure my grandmother will love you guys.

Vexen and Demyx follow Axel as Axel begins to sing the Muffin Man again.

At Grandmother's House

Saix is seen eating the grandmother up, and taking her place in her bed. Along the path, Axel and party are seen coming up to the house, Axel walking right in without knocking.

Axel

Yo Grandma! I'm here! I brought cake and wine plus some friends! We'll have a party!

Axel stops suddenly at the sight of his grandmother. Vexen goes over the details of 'Little Red Riding Hood' and damns his inability to remember, thinking he should have paid more attention to the stories his mother told him.

Axel

Wow Grandma, what big ears you have.

GRANDMOTHER (Saix)

The better to hear you with.

Axel

Wow Grandma, what blue hair you have!

GRANDMOTHER (Saix)

I recently got a dye job!

Axel

Wow Grandma, what big hands you have.

GRANDMOTHER (Saix)

All the better to grab you with!

Axel

Eh...Wow Grandma, what big...teeth you have?

GRANdMOTHER (Saix)

All the better to EAT you with!

Saix jumped on poor Red and ate him up. Vexen dragged Demyx out of the house in a fit, running from the wolf and trying to find help. Vexen runs smack dab into a man's chest and falls to the ground with Demyx.

Demyx

We n-need help!

The two found a woodsman hunter and asked for his help.

Vexen

There was a wolf! It ate Little Red and probably his grandmother too!

Hunter

Oh my! Well that IS a problem! Show me where and I shall kill it with my trusty axe!

Vexen and Demyx lead the hunter to grandmother's house where they find the wolf (Saix) sleeping in the bed. The huntsman sneaks up to the bed and cuts open the wolf's stomach very carefully so not to hurt those who had been eaten. Little Red POPS out of the stomach of the wolf and helps his grandmother out as well.

Demyx

Ewwwwww...

Vexen

Yeah...ew.

Saix suddenly wakes up and begins to scream in pain. The huntsman swings his axe above his head and then drives it into the middle of Saix's head. Blood sprays from the wound and Saix dies.

Axel

Dude, that is so gross! And just look at me! I'm covered in digestive juices!

Axel then wipes his hands on his jeans as best as he can before picking up the basket he had dropped when he had been eaten.

Axel

Look at what I brought you Grandma!

Axel placed the basket on a near by table and took out the cake and wine. Just as he was about to get into the cake, a bright flash of light blinded them and then instead of a basket was a small piece of a broken crystal.

Axel

Oh...this yours grandma?

Grandmother

No dearie, I thought it was yours. Why don't we give it to these brave boys who helped save us?

The grandmother picks up the crystal and hands it over to Demyx. Demyx holds the crystal and inspects it before holding it up to show Vexen. But as soon as Vexen touches it, another bright light envelopes them and they disappear.

Axel

Eh...what just happened?

Grandmother

Anyone up for wolf-kabobs?

Fade out: End Scene 2

Scene 2 – the Three little pigs

Fade in- Woods once again but three houses are distinct in the background

Vexen and Demyx once again awaken to find themselves, once again, in a woods setting. They wander about until they happen upon a straw hut.

Vexen

Hello? Anyone here? Or even AROUND here?

Luxord (1st piggy)

Ooh...who's (Hiccup) t-there?

Luxord stumbles out of the straw hut carrying a bottle of rum. Luxord then seems to trip over nothing and falls onto his face.

Demyx

Is he drunk?

Vexen

I think so...

Demyx

You're sure he's drunk?

Vexen

I'm pretty sure.

Vexen and Demyx both help pick Luxord up; Demyx carrying his top half while Vexen got the lower half. They take Luxord inside the hut where Demyx accidentally drops Luxord before reaching a couch.

Luxord

Oy mate! Be careful of my noggin!

Luxord pushed Vexen off of him and Luxord managed the small distance to lie on the couch.

Luxord

So...who are ya'll folks? Ya all hoppin across me pond...As ya can tell, I'm kinda arseholed at the moment. I was on a long bender, quite the good one too.

Vexen

Well, I'm Vexen and this here is Demyx.

Luxord

Eh...I'm Luxord, nice to meet ya chaps. Mind getting out of my house though, I'd like to drink some more, unless ya want to join me.

Demyx

Oh! I've always wanted to try alcohol, my mum always said it'd send me to hell and wouldn't let me even take a sip!

Vexen and Demyx sit down in front of the couch as Luxord hands Demyx the bottle he had been keeping tightly in his grip.

Vexen

So, I was wondering...of all places to live...why a _straw _hut?

Luxord

Well, ya see, I'm a gambler of sorts and I kinda lost all my bloody money to that damn casino in town. And since I needed a place to live and something cheap, I decided, hey! Straw works! Cheap, easy, not requiring much work! Just all that much more time for me drinking!

vexen

Well...okay...I see...

A sudden knock came from the door and Luxord looked up.

Luxord

Damn door, people just hate me, don't they? Yo, mind getting the door?

Demyx gets up to open the door to reveal a man in wolf like clothing. Vexen is shocked and quickly shoots up and runs over to Demyx. Slamming the door shut! Maniacal laughter can be heard from outside.

VEXEN (to himself)

Oh god...It can't be...if this is _that _story I'm gonna die! Why?! Of all things! Why The Three Little Pigs! ...though I should have known from the straw hut...

luxord

Dude, why are ya slamm'n my door?

Luxord has suddenly begun acting sober.

Vexen

Eh...there's suddenly a guy outside that reminds me of a wolf.

Luxord

Oh bloody hell! That's Xaldin! Guess he wants the money back...

Xaldin

Oh Luxord, oh Luxord, you owe me some money! Why not let me in?

Luxord

Not by the hair on my chiny chin chin! Besides, I don't owe you squat!

Xaldin

Fine, have it your way then. I'll just blow your house ...UP!

Xaldin begins to take out a stick of dynamite and place it along the front of the house. Luxord then sneaks them all out through the back as they run off to a stick house in the distance. Xaldin backs up and covers his ears and soon...Luxord house is no more than a pile of straw and fire. Xaldin glances out the side of his vision, Luxord running away with two others. They others finally reach the house where Luxord begins to pound on the door.

Luxord

Brother, brother let me in!!!

The door opens revealing a teenage boy with blonde hair.

Roxas

What do you want you old drunk? I was playing stick house! How dare you interrupt me!

Luxord

The debt collector! He's here! He blew up my house!

ROXAS (muttering under his breath)

Not much to blow up...

Roxas visibly sighs as he lets them in. Xaldin is running towards the stick house with dynamite in hand. Roxas sees Xaldin and begins to panic.

Roxas

God dammit Luxord! Why'd you have to come to my house? If he blows up my house, I'll kill you, ya hear? I'll kill you!!!

Xaldin finally reaches the house.

Xaldin

Oh Luxord, oh Luxord, you owe me some money! Why not let me in?

Roxas

Sorry wrong house! Try the next one over!

Luxord

On my god! I forgot the rum! Life is not worth continuing without the rum!!

Roxas

Shut up you fucking idiot! You're the one who got us into this!

Demyx

Wow...are we safe?

Vexen

I can't tell...

Xaldin begins to take out a stick of dynamite.

Luxord

Time to go!

They begin to drag Roxas out of the stick house.

Roxas

No, my sticks! My lovely sticks!

Xaldin

Say good-bye Luxord!!

As the group of young men runs from the house it suddenly explodes.

Roxas

Nooooooooooooo!!!! My love!!

Xaldin sees them escape and runs after them, to a brick house in the distance.

Luxord

Zexion! Zexion! Let us in!

The door flys open and they are ushered inside by a teen with blue-silver hair and a quiet demeanor.

Zexion

I was in the middle of a book ya know.

He appears to be angry. Roxas falls to the floor, sobbing.

Roxas

My sticks! He blew up my sticks! (His expression changes to one of rage) You idiot!! What's your problem!?

Luxord backs into a nearby corner, huddled in fear.

Roxas

This dumb ass took money from Xaldin and didn't give it back! He blew up my house!

Zexion

Calm down Roxas! Everybody sit down and shut up! (He turns to Vexen and Demyx) Who are you?

Vexen

Uh... well...ya see...

Demyx

We're distant cousins! From a far off land come to visit!

Xaldin sees the brick house and realizes that he's out of dynamite. Seeing the chimney, then climbs onto the roof. Zexion sees Xaldin and takes action.

Zexion

Quick make a fire in the fire place. Now!

Vexen and Demyx gather some wood and kindle the fire until it is burning hot.

Xaldin

Now I'll just shimmy down the chimney and get that Luxord for not returning my money! (Laughs maniacally) It's brilliant!

The farther down that Xaldin got the hotter it was.

Xaldin

Wow... pretty steamy in here.

The steam from the heat made the walls of the chimney slippery and Xaldin slips down with a yelp. Xaldin hits the fire and burns to death, screaming all the way.

Zexion

Now that that's taken care of... how about a cup of tea?

Luxord

Where's the rum?!

Zexion goes into the kitchen and makes tea. As he is serving it to Vexen, a large chunk of something falls into the cup.

Vexen

What's that?

Vexen fishes it out and looks down at it. He pulls out of his pocket the crystal they'd gotten earlier. Holding them up to one another. With a bright flash, Vexen and Demyx are gone.

Luxord

Where's the rum? Why is all the rum gone?

Roxas

My sticks!!

Zexion

Oh, shut up...

Fade out End scene 3

Scene 4 – Sleeping beauty

In the Castle square

Vexen and Demyx awaken to dead silence, no birds, no insects, no people...nothing. The take in their surroundings.

Demyx

Well, at least we're finally out of those forests.

Vexen

(sighs visibly) Well...I guess that much is true.

Marluxia

You fellows over there! Are you awake?

Marluxia walks over to the two, a pink haired male dressed up in armor and flowers.

Vexen

Yeah, we're awake, why wouldn't we be?

Demyx

It's not bedtime ya know?

Marluxia strikes a hero like pose as he begins to explain himself.

Marluxia

I've come to rescue the maiden! This castle has been put under a horrid spell which causes everyone to sleep until the fair maiden is awakened by a handsome and charming prince, such as myself, with a kiss upon her sweet and delectable lips.

Demyx

Ehhh...are you sure you fit the job description?

Marluxia

Why of COURSE I fit the description! Why I never!

Marluxia crosses his arms in a dejected way and grumbles under his breath.

Marluxia

Well, would you two gentlemen like to escort me to that tower of there? Where my maiden awaits me?

Marluxia strikes another exaggerated pose.

Vexen

Eh...sure, why not?

The trio head up to the tower and once they climb bundles and bundles of stairs, they finally reach the top of the tower. The room they walk into is covered in dust but gorgeous silks covered the bed and the furniture. A single blonde haired princess lying upon the bed.

Marluxia

My maiden! Oh, how I've longed for this day!

Marluxia skips happily over to the maiden, and dramatically leans over her.

Marluxia

With this kiss, I shall awaken thee!

Marluxia leans in and kisses the maiden on the lips. After a dramatic pause, nothing happens. Marluxia leans back up in horror and shock.

Marluxia

How could this be?!

Demyx

I told you so, you don't fit the description! Simple as that! (Cheerful smile)

Vexen

There there, maybe next time it'll work.

Vexen walks forward to comfort Marluxia but trips in the process and falls onto the princess, their lips meeting. Vexen is horrified as the maiden begins to stir.

Demyx

Woot! Go Vexen! Now HE fits the description!

Marluxia

Fate is a cruel mistress!

The princess stirs and opens her eyes.

Larxene

What is your PROBLEM?! I was perfectly fine how I was! Urgh!

The trio back away in fear, Marluxia pointing an accusing finger at Vexen.

Marluxia

He did it!

Demyx

You tried! And failed if I might add.

Vexen

I didn't mean to kiss you! I tripped!

Larxene

Oh god, your all wimps! Just shut up!

Larxene gets up from the bed, getting ready to loom over the trio and give them their punishments for waking her up.

Larxene

You're in for it now!!!

Before she gets very far though, she trips over the same invisible object that Vexen had and stumbles. Her crown falls from her head and lands at Vexen's feet. A small jewel falls off it.

Larxene

You broke it! Oh my god, you broke my crown! Treason!

Marluxia

We didn't break it! You did!

Vexen

It's okay! I'm sure it's fixable. Let's not overreact here!

He bends down and picks up the crown and hands it to Marluxia. He then picks up the crystal and examines it.

VEXEN (to himself)

This is just like the other crystals so far. If I get it, I should move onward. But I guess since Demyx been with me all this time he needs to touch it too...together?

Vexen

Hey Demyx...ehh...come check this out?

Demyx

Ok!

Demyx bounds over to Vexen and tries to take the crystal from Vexen, but as he touches it, they vanish once again in a flash of light.

Marluxia

What?! Don't leave me alone! Take me with you!!!!!

Larxene

Dammit, they got away! Now I'll just have to take out all my rage...on you!

Marluxia

Nooooooooooooooo! Somebody save me!!!

Painful screams are heard.

fade out end scene 4

Scene 5 – The Crystal heart

The Castle that never was-blinding white halls

Vexen and Demyx find themselves in a large castle but where every hall and light is a sterile white.

Demyx

This place seems...familiar.

Vexen

That's better than what I got, I have no idea where we are. (Whispers to himself) It doesn't even remind me of any of the fairy tales my mother told me.

The duo walked down the long hall until they come to a set of large white doors with silver and gold designs. They cautiously enter to be greeted by two men.

Xigbar

Look, superior, it's the traitors. Glad to see how far you've come.

Demyx was confused by the one man's words but laughed quietly to himself at his surfer dude accent.

Xemnas

Yes Xigbar, I can see they managed to get by. Why don't you greet them for me?

Xigbar

My pleasure, Xemnas.

Vexen and Demyx were confused to say the least, not even getting a word in as the one known as Xigbar was heading towards them, oddly designed guns in both hands, almost ready to attack the two.

Vexen

Woah! Hold up! What did we do wrong?!

Xigbar

You betrayed Organization XIII dear old Vexen. Once known as number IV or Even. And dear old Demyx over there, number IX and also once known as Myde. So know it's time to pay the piper, and the only payment we ask, is your lives.

Demyx

This is insane! What do you mean?!

Xigbar offered no words as he lifted his guns. Xemnas in the background smiled evilly.

Xemnas

The only way out...is this Crystal right here.

Xemnas held up another part of the Crystal that Vexen had slowly been collecting. Vexen rushed forward at the sight of the crystal but Xigbar had begun to pull the trigger, both guns aimed at Vexen. A loud bang rang through out the small throne room and Vexen watched in horror as he saw Demyx jump in front of him, and fall to the floor where blood already began to pool.

Vexen

Demyx! Oh god, Demyx!!!

Xigbar laughed to himself as he got ready to aim his guns back at Vexen. Vexen looked up at Xigbar with a mad gleam in his eye. Vexen jumped up at Xigbar and wrestled him to the ground where Vexen managed to take one of the two guns, aim it Xigbar's head quickly, and shoot him in the forehead. Xigbar stopped moving suddenly, stop struggling, fell limp, and dropped the second gun as the blood from his head sprayed everywhere, slowly coming out in slow streams.

Vexen

Demyx, are you all right?

Demyx

Y-yeah...I'm doing... (Coughs) ok...

Demyx wounds are still bleeding and look fatal. Vexen takes the gun he is still holding and walks purposely towards Xemnas. Xemnas's face is slowly getting frightened.

Vexen

Hand over the Crystal now, and I'll let you live.

Xemnas hands it over without protest as Vexen makes his way back over to Demyx and kneels down by Demyx's side.

Vexen

Come on, touch it and we'll move on and get you all fixed up...ok?

Demyx shakes his head and coughs up more blood.

Demyx

It won't work Vexen...

Vexen

What do you mean it won't work?

Demyx

I'll show you...

Demyx touched the crystal in Vexen's hand that had by now joined with the other parts of the Crystal. Nothing happened.

Vexen

What? Nothing happened...Why?

Demyx

Look at the Crystal, it's still missing a single piece, and this is the final stage. You need one more piece and I know where it is. Goodbye Vexen, I've enjoyed being able to be with you...

vexen

What do you mean goodbye?!

Demyx smiles sadly at Vexen before placing his hand on his chest, right over his heart. Demyx then rips into his chest and pulls out a piece of crystal from where is heart should have been. The bleeding increases heavily.

Demyx

My heart is the final piece Vexen. Take it...

Demyx dies quietly; his hand holding the crystal falls limp at his side.

Vexen

Demyx!

Vexen begins to cry and holds onto Demyx, accidentally touching the crystal that Demyx pulled from his chest in the process. A blinding light envelops them.

fade out

Back in Vexen's room

Vexen awakens in his bed, crying. Devastated but relieved to find out everything was nothing more than a dream, but then feels something in his hand. Looking down, he is holding a finished Crystal, in the shape of a heart. Vexen sobs louder and harder at his loss.

vexen

Demyx...

fade out end scene 5

THE END


End file.
